1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a board game, and, more particularly, to a game of the type which combines the of game board having a playing surface divided into a large number of subunits with one or more playing pieces which are movable over the playing surface from subunit to subunit during the course of the game in order to achieve a particular objective.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games are a popular source of entertainment played by persons of all ages throughout the world. In one popular type of board game, two or more players move their playing piece or pieces over the board in an effort to be the first to reach a particular objective; e.g., to move their playing pieces from a starting position to a finishing position. Although enjoyable to play, such games tend to be primarily games of chance with very little, if any, skill required.
To increase the excitement and pleasure of playing such games, it is known to introduce various obstacles into the path of movement of the playing pieces, or to provide the players with various options as to how their playing pieces may be moved. Notwithstanding these variations, however, there is still only a limited degree of skill required in most such games, and this frequently results in players quickly becoming bored or otherwise disenchanted with the game.